This invention relates to a CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) system and, in particular, to a CTI system using a wireless terminal as an extension telephone set and to a CTI control method.
In a CTI system, a key telephone main unit accommodating a plurality of extension telephone sets may be network-connected to a plurality of personal computers associated with the extension telephone sets, respectively. In this structure, a processing request related to a particular extension telephone set can be sent to the key telephone main unit from the personal computer associated with the particular extension telephone set. As another CTI system, there is known a system in which a wireless terminal, such as a PHS telephone set, is used as an extension telephone set (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-318344).
Further, a telephone set having an automatic answering function is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-162970).
Furthermore, a wireless equipment is known in which a speaker volume in a standby mode and a speaker volume during speaking are automatically controlled (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H5-37417).